


Holiday

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre plans a getaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Quatre yawned then pushed his glasses up on his forehead to rub his eyes. It had been a long day and he was dead tired. From the call that had woken him up at five thirty to the emergency board of directors meeting that rounded out his day, all he had done was put out fires. The darkness outside his office window had the look of deep night when the balance of time is tipped closer to sunrise than sunset.

Sighing, he moved his glasses back down and let his eyes drift over to the stack of files still waiting for his attention; the work he was supposed to have finished before WEI had turned into crisis central. There were times when all the perks of being the richest man in the ESUN didn't even come close to being worth all the work it took to oversee and maintain that wealth. Some days it seemed like a never ending cycle of spending money to make money so he could turn around and spend it to make more.

After a day like today he would happily hand it off to the first person who offered and go live on a desert island somewhere. Some place so remote and primitive that the natives had no word for accountant nor did they need one. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes, letting himself picture the white sands and crystal clear water. He could almost feel the sun, warm on his shoulders and the light breeze that danced across his skin, cooling it and leaving him refreshed.

He opened his eyes slowly, regretfully leaving behind the world of tropical tranquility for fluorescent lights and cost analysis sheets. Maybe in a couple of months when things calmed down he could take some time off. Get the guys together and go far away from the trials of maintaining peace. Picking up his calendar, Quatre flipped through it noting the overfilled days that never seemed to end. It was only July and he had meetings scheduled through the end of the year already.

Making an executive decision he crossed out the last two weeks of September on the page with the monthly calendar and removed the pages containing the break down of each day. Grinning happily, he quickly wrote a note to his secretary outlining when he would be gone and stapled the calendar pages to it she would know what appointments to change. He had no doubt there would be protests, but it would be too damn bad, they would just have to find a way to work around it. Everyone else took vacations and he was entitled to the same.

Stretching and arching his neck, Quatre let the anticipation fill him as he punched a familiar code into his vid phone and waited for the call to connect. It took two rings before a familiar face filled the screen. He leaned forward, smiling disarmingly at Lady Une before speaking. "I have a situation that is going to require the attention of Agents Barton, Maxwell, Yuy, and Chang at the end of September. It will take about two weeks to resolve, but is something only they can handle."


End file.
